Desmoronamiento
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Hinata Shouyou sufre, tiene miedo y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo único que puede hacer es que Kageyama Tobio no se entere. Los abusos siguen y el sufrimiento de Hinata no desaparecerá. ¿Podrá Hinata recuperar su vida y confesar sus sentimientos?
1. Por tú bien

_La serie de Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) si no ha Furudate Haruichi._

_Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro solo para entretener._

_Me disculpo previamente por las posibles faltas de ortografía o las malas expresiones._

**Desmoronamiento**

La confianza es frágil, así como los sentimientos de las personas, Kageyama Tobio es un chico que hasta hace no mucho tuvo en cuenta estas cosas. La confianza es un fino hilo que conecta las vidas de las personas así como sus sentimientos, pero este es muy frágil y al romperse todo se pierde, se marchita, desaparece…

Tobio rompió ese hilo, esa pequeña conexión con las personas que le hizo caer en el rechazo y la soledad. Solo en algunos casos ese hilo se vuelve a unir, se une de nuevo forjando nuevas confianzas y nuevos sentimientos. Pero esto no es fácil, es como sacar una sombra de la oscuridad y para que una sombra pueda vivir fuera de las tinieblas necesita una luz, esa luz fue Hinata Shouyou.

o-O-o

El despertador sonó, Kageyama despertó con pereza y somnolencia y pego un puñetazo a la alarma. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara para previamente ponerse el uniforme del instituto. Bajó a la cocina donde se preparó un sencillo desayuno para rápidamente coger su bolsa y dirigirse como siempre hacia el entrenamiento de por la mañana donde tendría que disputar primero una carrera con la bola de energía Hinata Shouyou.

Llegó a la escuela mirando hacia sus lados en repetidas ocasiones para ver la bicicleta del más bajo por algún lado. Para su sorpresa a pesar de que había llegado un poco tarde no había rastro del chico ni de su bici, le resultó extraño pero Kageyama simplemente no le prestó importancia y siguió su camino hacia la sala del club, al llegar se cambió tranquilamente haciendo tiempo para ver si el pequeño aparecía pero ni rastro…

El entrenamiento ya había dado comienzo, todo marchaba como siempre si no fuera por la extraña ausencia de Hinata, todos estaban preocupados y eso hizo que no se pudieran concentrar del todo así que el entrenador terminó la práctica algo más pronto de lo normal para despejar las mentes de sus jugadores.

- ¿Kageyama has visto a Hinata esta mañana? – preguntó Daichi acercándose al setter con un rostro intranquilo.

- No, ni idea de donde se ha metido ese idiota – cogió una toalla y se la puso en el cuello secándose el sudor –

-Igual se ha quedado dormido, si lo ves por los pasillos de primero dímelo– Daichi puso su mano en el hombro de Kageyama haciendo sentir a este algo incómodo pero a pesar de ello asintió.

El setter salió del gimnasio con una botella en la mano junto con el resto del equipo para cambiarse, _"¿Dónde estará ese cabeza hueca? saltándose el entrenamiento matutino se va a enterar"_ pensaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa, "_como se le ocurra faltar al de por la tarde…"_absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cómo Sugawara lo llamó repetidas veces, Suga lo miró en silencio después de notar que estaba en su mundo, a esto solamente suspiró y soltó una leve risita antes de salir junto a Daichi y Asahi del salón del club.

Tobio fue el último en salir de la habitación, los demás lo llamaron pero aislado con sus pensamientos no notó la ausencia de los demás miembros, cuando al fin despertó de su babia cogió su bolsa rápidamente y salió dando saltos para bajar las escaleras, aceleró un poco el paso dado la hora que era pero se frenó en seco al ver una silueta extrañamente familiar tambaleándose en la entrada.

- ¡Hinata idiota! – su mirada cambió y fue corriendo hacia él, pero no para abrazarlo precisamente-

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre faltar al entrenamiento de esta forma pedazo de idiota!? – Shouyou simplemente subió un poco su perdida mirada fijándose en los azules ojos de su setter, quien al ver esa expresión en el chico decidió calmarse dando un pesado suspiro.

-Perdón tuve algunos problemas por el camino por eso llegue tarde… - eso fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de desaparecer de la vista del más alto, _"¿qué demonios?" _pensó para sí mismo mientras lo seguía desde lejos sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

Al terminar las clases Kageyama fue a la clase de Hinata para asegurarse de que iría a la práctica de por la tarde, al asomarse a la puerta vio que casi todos los de aquella clase ya se habían ido solo quedaba la bolsa del pequeño aun colocada en una de las perchas del pupitre, no había ni rastro de él, esto enfureció a Tobio quien pegó un golpe en la pared y fue por los pasillos desprendiendo un aura un tanto inquietante mientras buscaba al bloqueador central.

Solo le faltaba el baño, el único sitio donde no había mirado aún, ¿pero para que querría entrar allí? ¿Acaso Hinata era como aquellas niñas que cuando tienen algún mal de amores van al baño a llorar? No fue que lo creyera entró solo para comprobar que no era así. Para su sorpresa antes de entrar chocó de bruces contra el chico quien salió cabizbajo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

–Oi idiota, mira por dónde vas – el más bajo levantó la cabeza haciendo visibles unos rojos e hinchados ojos, ¿no podía ser verdad, en serio estuvo llorando?

–¿Hinata te encuentras bien? – la expresión del setter cambió, ya no era ira, furia o algo que se le pareciese sino una expresión que nunca había visto el pelirrojo, preocupación, el chico estaba preocupado por él, ¿en serio?

-Estoy bien, esta mañana me caí y me estuvieron limpiando la herida en la enfermería y… fue algo doloroso – Kageyama levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

–Mientras puedas jugar en condiciones da igual vamos o llegaremos tarde – Hinata asintió y le siguió en silencio hasta llegar a los vestuarios para después dirigirse al gimnasio y empezar el entrenamiento.

Cuando el dúo de primero llegó a los vestuarios los otros chicos bombardearon a Hinata a preguntas quien algo ajetreado intento contestar a la par que se vestía.

El entrenamiento fue mucho mejor, todos estaban más concentrados ya que su señuelo había vuelto y saltaba con la misma energía de siempre a diferencia de Tobio que aún se seguía preguntando por la rara actitud del muchacho esta mañana, intentó dejar de darle vueltas para centrarse en el juego. Durante el partido que tuvieron entre ellos todo fue normal, hasta que Shouyou con la intención de engañar a sus oponentes cambiando de lado usando su increíble velocidad, sintió un terrible dolor en su ingle que hizo que chocara con el setter cayendo encima de él.

-¿¡Pero qué haces inútil!? – esas fueron las palabras que le espetó al pequeño que aun yacía sobre su pecho inmóvil, Kageyama le tomó por los hombros quitándoselo de encima y dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado, el resto de jugadores se reunieron rápidamente alrededor de ambos.

-¡Kageyama rápido llévalo a la enfermería! – grito con preocupación Asahi, pero la mano de Hinata encima de su hombro le tranquilizo al igual que a los demás que suspiraron al unísono.

– Estoy bien solo ha sido un tirón – otra vez esas palabras que hicieron que el nº nueve se levantara algo molesto.

– Ya que últimamente estas tan bien sigamos con la práctica luego no te quejes si te duele – Suga miró al chico alto levantándose también.

–Está bien entonces sigamos, ¿le parece bien capitán? –Sawamura asiente y el entrenamiento continua de forma normal sin nuevos imprevistos.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento la puerta se abrió entrando un atractivo chico de pelo blanco con unos altones ojos azules que fue avanzando hacia donde se encontraban ellos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú si se puede saber maldito? –Tanaka fue el primero en preguntar y no de la forma más educada posible.

–Venga Ryuu no le trates así no hay que dar mal ejemplo a nuestros kouhai- Nishinoya intervino posando su mano en el hombro de Tanaka a la vez que le levantaba el pulgar.

-Oh, siento a ver entrado así es mi culpa perdonar, soy Fushimita Kai de la clase 3-2 –todos siguieron impasibles a las palabras de ese misterioso chico que acaba de entrar sin permiso en su gimnasio.

–Estoy buscando a alguien solo eso- el chico sonrió mirando a su alrededor – ¡ahí estás!- Kai fue hasta donde se encontraban Kageyama y Hinata, este último detrás del más alto.

–Te estaba buscando Shou-chan- fue dando saltitos mientras sonreía ampliamente, _es como un Oikawa-san pero de mi edad_, pensó Kageyama cuando lo vio, en cambio Hinata solo permaneció en silencio detrás de la gran espalda del chico.

–Venga, venga, no seas tan hostil Shou-chan he venido a recogerte- dijo Fushimita de forma despreocupada como si Kageyama no existiera, los demás al notar que la conversación no iba a ser importante se esparcieron por el gimnasio recogiendo sus cosas y yendo a cambiarse.

-Parece que el rey va a tener que proteger a su reina- dijo Tsukishima en alto intencionadamente para que Kageyama lo oyera antes de salir del gimnasio.

-Los reyes también sufren con los triángulos amorosos- comentó Yamaguchi siguiendo el juego al bloqueador.

El setter al oír esto los miró enfurecido –Estúpido Tsukishima, cállate- iba a ir detrás de él pero unas manos sujetaron su camiseta por detrás impidiéndoselo, Kageyama chasqueo la lengua y resopló calmándose para no perder los nervios y poder proteger a Hinata.

El misterioso chico miró la escena que acababa de suceder con curiosidad, rio disimuladamente con una cara algo intimidante. Después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba volvió como si nada a su comportamiento infantil.

-¿Hinata quién es este?- El setter se apartó un poco poniéndose al lado del pequeño mirándolo a los ojos, pero él solo se empeñaba en estar detrás suyo mientras sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas temblaban, y no por el frio, Shoyou estaba asustado y esto alarmó a Kageyama quien fijó su mirada en el otro chico esta vez colocando al pequeño bloqueador detrás suyo.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías un guardián Shou-chan tenías que habérmelo dicho- se acercó más a ellos poniendo su boca en oído del más bajo mientras le susurraba algo que Kageyama no llegó a oír, pero algo en aquellas palabras hizo que Hinata temblara más, en vez de esconderse se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Fushimita quien sonrió satisfecho y miró con unos ojos azules de victoria al setter.

– Lo… siento Kageyama me voy por hoy… t-tengo que irme con Kai-san- el más alto levantó una ceja y dejó de prestarle atención al asunto al ver como se dieron la vuelta y se acercaban a la puerta del gimnasio. Algo no encajaba en todo esto, Hinata estaba muerto de miedo eso era claro de ver pero… ¿por qué? ¿Ese chico tuvo acaso algo que ver con que faltara esta mañana al entrenamiento? Igual son demasiadas coincidencias juntas o simplemente Tobio no sabía tanto del chico como él creía.

o-O-o

Hinata caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Kai quien andaba alegremente moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados meneando sus albinos mechones de pelo.

-Shou-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo así? –el menor se paró en seco y se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado –no me has dirigido la palabra desde que fui a buscarte…eso no está bien… – hace un puchero acercándose a él cambiando su comportamiento, su mirada deja de ser tan infantil, sus gestos juguetones cesan, Fushimita agarra del mentón a Hinata lanzándole una desafiante mirada que le recorre todo el cuerpo y hace que retroceda.

-¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de esta mañana? Me gustan tus gritos no me importaría volver a escucharlos – el cuerpo del pequeño empieza a temblar, si no fuera por la mano que le sujetaba del mentón se hubiera derrumbado allí mismo.

–Ka…Kageyama es solo un compañero de equipo no es mi guardián…- intenta articular las palabras como puede cerrando los ojos para evitar encontrarse con esa mirada de nuevo

–Ya veo… si es así no creo que suponga un problema – se agacha un poco poniendo de nuevo su boca en el oído del menor –él no evitara lo bien que nos lo pasaremos esta noche- Hinata se alejó de golpe, temblando, cayendo al suelo… con sus mejillas parcialmente sonrojadas y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, esa imagen hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente a Kai quien se agachó para quedar a la altura del menor extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

-Shou-chan debes dejar de ser tan adorable- siguió con las caricias mientras que un inmóvil Hinata se dejaba tocar sin mostrar resistencia, la reluciente mirada que tenía siempre había desaparecido, una mirada perdida y apagada dominaba su rostro junto con unos labios que habían sido tomados por Kai.

o-O-o

Después de que Kai y Hinata se fueran del gimnasio Kageyama decidió no entrometerse y seguir al resto del equipo a la sala del club. Una vez allí vio las cosas del pequeño en la estantería, por su cabeza se pasó la idea de dejarlas allí pero su cuerpo instintivamente después de recoger todas sus pertenencias cogió la bolsa de Hinata colgándosela del otro hombro y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí para intentar alcanzarlo.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, corriendo hacia el aparcamiento de bicis para ver si la del pequeño todavía se encontraba allí.

-Esto me da mala espina-dijo Kageyama al ver que la bicicleta de Shouyou se encontraba allí, chasqueó la lengua volviendo al gimnasio por la parte por donde se supone que tendrían que estar el pequeño y ese extraño chico.

Al doblar la esquina del gimnasio se escondió al oír una voz procedente de ese lado, _¿por qué demonios me estoy escondiendo? _fue lo que pensó irritado antes de oír un golpe procedente de aquel lugar. Se asomó un poco para ver la situación; Hinata estaba sentado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus piernas; tenía las piernas dobladas y las rodillas juntas con los pies separados como si se tratara de una niña con falda. Tobio agitó la cabeza para dejar de imaginarse cosas con la postura del más bajo y centró su mirada en el otro chico que tenía las manos en la cintura y sonreía vilmente mientras lentamente se agachaba hacia el pelirrojo, a Kageyama le dio un escalofrió al ver la expresión de Hinata, estaba aterrorizado, sus piernas temblaban como cuando se encontraron con Fushimita en el gimnasio. La bolsa de Shouyou cayó al suelo al ver esa escena, el setter se fue de aquel lugar dejándola en el sitio donde había caído, _¿no era cierto no es verdad… se habían besado?_

o-O-o

Un ruido procedente de la esquina alertó a Kai que fue hacia ese lugar dejando a Hinata en aquella postura. Al doblar la esquina vio la bolsa del menor en el suelo.

-No será tu guardián…pero ese chico…- Cogió la bolsa del suelo poniéndosela en el hombro sonriendo –…no hará que dejes de ser mío... Shou-chan- volvió a donde estaba Hinata sonriente dejando la bolsa al lado suyo –parece ser que ese amigo tuyo nos ha visto, que mal por ti ¿no?

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y volvieron a la vida – ¡no, Kageyama no! –Se levantó de golpe agarrando al otro chico por los brazos –él no se puede enterar por favor- Kai sonrió y con delicadeza se soltó de las garras del muchacho volviendo a posar su mano en el mentón del más bajo.

-Me estas pidiendo un favor, ¿o me equivoco?

-S-si… -miró hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes por qué he venido a recogerte?

-N-no… -su rostro fue levantado por el mentón, siendo obligado a ver los penetrantes ojos azules del otro chico.

-Esta mañana fui demasiado rudo contigo, aunque ver esas lágrimas en esa adorable cara tuya de verdad me gustó –volvió a poner esa mirada satisfactoria suya soltando a Hinata y empezando a andar delante suyo –te ayudaré pero a cambio tienes que venir conmigo.

Hinata solo se resignó en su sitio con los puños apretados y los ojos completamente cerrados mirando el suelo.

Un _"vale"_ se oyó entre el sonido de las lágrimas que caían.


	2. Gritos de Pánico

_Ante todo, perdón, perdón, perdón, se que la actualización ha sido suuuper tarde, podéis matarme. Además seguro que después de este capítulo me matáis seguro._

_Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez *llora* espero que con este capítulo me perdonéis un poco. Y muchas gracias por los review del primer capitulo me hacéis taan feliz_

**_Haikyuu! es de Frudate Haruichi_**_(ché morrudo) yo solo hago historias con sus sensuales personajes_

_Que lo disfrutéis!_

**Gritos de pánico**

El sol se empezaba a esconder, el cielo naranja ámbar y los pajarillos que aún revoloteaban por él daban una tranquilidad indescriptible. Las calles estaban vacías, las luces de las farolas empezaban a brillar a su paso. No sabía a donde se dirigía, ni lo que pasará al llegar a su destino. Solo tenía una cosa en mente; _Kageyama no se puede enterar de esto. _Fue lo único que permaneció en su cabeza tras dar esa casi involuntaria respuesta. Caminaba cabizbajo, mirando al suelo evitando tener en su campo de visión a la persona que tenía delante. No quería volver a llorar.

La figura que estaba caminando en frente de él se giró de repente sin previo aviso. Señalando un pequeño parque que había a un extremo de la calle.

Mientras caminaban hacia ese lugar, de vez en cuando, echaba miradas rápidas al pequeño para ver su rostro y su cuerpo. Le encantaban. Las miradas se hicieron más frecuentes, cosa que Shouyou noto e hizo que la incomodidad aumentará.

-Shou-chan, la verdad… no sé cómo hacer para que ese chico Ceño fruncido-kun no se crea lo que vio –metió las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Hinata se paró en seco, después de un tiempo alzó su rostro con decisión dejando ver las lágrimas en su rostro, junto con unas ruborizadas mejillas. Al ver esa expresión Fushimita se sonrojó notablemente.

-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! –el pelirrojo se acercó al otro aun manteniendo una considerable distancia.

-Pero nunca dije que lo conseguiría –Fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, haciendo retroceder al más bajo hasta llegar al muro de una de las casas –Podría intentarlo solo por ser tú –puso las manos contra la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Hinata, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de su cara.

Hinata solo permaneció inmóvil viendo esa cara que tenía delante.

-Haré lo que sea…-musitó.

Kai se apartó, posando sus manos en la cadera resoplando.

-Que digas eso me hace sentir derrotado… En verdad te gusta ese chico.

Continuaron su camino con algo más de tensión. Hinata evitaba en todo momento mirarle, sobre todo a la cara, el escozor de su estómago comenzaba cada vez que dirigía una mirada a ese chico. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido, en algunas ocasiones parecía que el albino tiraba de él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo atado a una cuerda.

Kai lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del camino principal de aquel parque, metiéndose en el pequeño bosque que lo formaba.

El pulso de Hinata se aceleraba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero esto era lo único que podía hacer. Kai tiró de él hacia delante, haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran entre la oscuridad del atardecer y el verde del bosquecillo.

-¿P-por qué hemos venido aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño cuervo, esquivando la mirada de esos intensos ojos azules.

Kai solamente se limitó a conducirlo hacia un árbol para evitar su huida –Que prisas Shou-chan, solo te diré que espero que pienses en tu novio para no hacerte llorar-Esbozó una terrible sonrisa que hizo que la piel de Hinata se rizara y empezara a zarandearse de miedo intentando salir de allí. Ante esa respuesta Kai cogió sus muñecas sujetándolas encima de su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le desabrochaba la chaqueta lentamente. Hinata se volvió a mover nervioso. Fushimita terminó de abrirle la chaqueta metiendo su fría mano por debajo de la camiseta de deporte. Hinata se respigó soltando un leve gemido al helado tacto en su torso. Kai subió hasta su pecho dando caricias suaves por sus músculos y sus pezones. Hinata volvió a gemir. La piel del albino también se erizo ante aquellos sonidos, dirigiéndose hacia la boca del menor lamiendo sus labios con lujuria y con la mano libre acaricia su torso sin contenerse; acariciando su espalda, sus abdominales, su pecho, su entrepierna… Hinata gritó.

-¡No! ¡aah! Ahí no…-Kai sonreía tontamente ante sus gritos metiendo aún más la mano en el pantalón del pequeño -¡Fushimita-san por favor para! –gemía removiéndose en sus garras –Ya te he dicho que me llames Kai-kun cuando estamos solos Shou-chan– Quitó su mano de la parte baja del chico para ponerla a ambos lados de su boca, haciendo presión deformando sus mejillas y labios –Además con esos soniditos tan adorables que haces es imposible detenerse –Los ojos de Hinata estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a derramar lágrimas –de todo menos ahí de nuevo… por favor –rogaba.

El albino quitó su mano de la cara de Hinata rozando levemente su parte baja por encima del pantalón –pero dijiste que harías lo que fuera Shou-chan… ¿no me digas que no cumples tus promesas?– lamia los labios del menor a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos en la entrepierna de este –la última vez no te resististe tanto…

Liberó las manos del pelirrojo para tener libres ambas manos, usando una para seguir jugando en su entrepierna y la otra tocando su cuerpo a fondo, mientras que con su boca jugaba con los labios y la lengua del otro chico. Hinata dejó caer sus brazos, sin poner ninguna resistencia a aquellos abusos en su cuerpo, y dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, esperando que aquella pesadilla acabase.

Kai por su parte no cedió en ningún momento, tocó cada rincón del cuerpo del pelirrojo sin dejar nada sin explorar, saboreando el sabor de sus labios con cada beso, sintiendo los gritos de Hinata morir en su boca y la saliva correr por su barbilla.

Shouyou aún permanecía inmóvil, no movió ningún músculo desde que Kai soltó sus muñecas. Quería huir pero sabía que era en vano, al día siguiente en la escuela le podría hacer algo incluso peor, le podría contar a Kageyama todo este infierno, podría destruir su vida escolar, no le dejaría vivir por sus abusos… en verdad era un chico terrible y temible.

A pesar de todo eso sabía que esto no era mejor que cualquiera de esas consecuencias. Estaba terriblemente asustado, pero eso no era excusa para que Kai le dejara en paz y desapareciese de su vida.

Los movimientos de Kai cesaron, haciendo que Hinata volviera un poco a la realidad. Se separó levemente lamiendo sus propios labios y relamiéndose por su festín.

-Eres increíble Shou-chan en serio –llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo acariciándolo con suavidad –menos mal que aún no he terminado.

La cara de pánico se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Hinata y Kai volvió a sonreír.

-Quítate la chaqueta y la camiseta.

Hinata simplemente obedeció. Se quitó la chaqueta lentamente y a continuación su camiseta con unas manos temblorosas, dejando su torso a la vista curiosa del albino, que empezó tocándolo de nuevo; cogiendo sus pezones para masajearlos y dando besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuerpo. La cara de Kai estaba completamente roja con unos ojos llenos de satisfacción y lujuria. Bajó hasta sus rosados bultos empezando a lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Hinata se quería morir allí mismo, sus lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza que antes y emitiendo aún más sonidos. Kai bajó por su torso hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones cortos del pequeño, bajando sus manos hacia el dobladillo con la intención de bajarlo. Hinata no le dejó. El pelirrojo le dio un empujón por los hombros haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras que Hinata jadeaba nervioso y aterrado en su sitio.

-Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño tienes una fuerza increíble –se pasó una mano por la boca limpiando la saliva de alrededor. Hinata miró sus manos, que temblaban para luego redirigir su mirada a Kai.

-Y-yo.. yo… l-lo siento m-mucho –su voz era ronca y entrecortada –no era m-mi intención…

-Arara~ ¿por qué estás tan asustado? Solo nos estamos divirtiendo –Hinata apretó sus puños _el único que esta disfrutando eres tú_ pensó para sí mismo.

-He captado la indirecta tranquilo ya te dejó en paz –se levantó con un notable bulto en sus pantalones.

Hinata lo miró tragando saliva –entonces, ¿me puedo ir? –Kai limpió las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño con dulzura –esta vez sí, pero no seré tan suave la próxima vez S-h-o-u-chan~ ¡ah! Y procura que tu novio no vea el chupetón del cuello si no quieres que se entere –Hinata asintió tocándose el cuello –ahora si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de otra cosa –señalando a sus pantalones.

Shouyou se vistió colocándose de nuevo la ropa superior y cogiendo su bolsa del suelo sin mucha energía –Kageyama… n-novi- –fue interrumpido por la vuelta del albino al lugar, que simplemente le tocó el trasero diciendo con su voz repelente un "nos vemos Shou-chan~" yéndose de aquel lugar felizmente.

Hinata en cambio no se movió de aquel lugar, quedándose en silencio en medio de ese pequeño bosque, hasta que un llanto salió de su boca y las lágrimas volvieron a correr de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en su rostro colocándose de cuquillas mientras se ahogaba en sollozos interrumpiendo la paz de aquel lugar. Estaba sufriendo. Y nadie le podía ayudar.

O.o.O

Ya era de noche y tenía que volver a Karasuno para coger su bici. Ya estaban en diciembre por lo que el frio era considerable y los pantalones cortos del entrenamiento no ayudaban mucho. Tenía que regresar rápido antes de que todo estuviera aún más oscuro, así que empezó a correr a toda prisa, haciendo botar su bolsa de un lado a otro.

No es que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para realizar esa carrera pero de alguna forma lo consiguió, aún estaba abierto. Entró trotando hacia el aparcamiento de bicis, buscando la suya con impaciencia.

Cuando la encontró subió y rápidamente empezando a pedalear. No tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado como al final de un partido y su agotamiento psicológico también era preocupante, pero tenía que cruzar las montañas para llegar a casa.

O.o.O

Eran aproximamente las 8 p.m, su madre y su hermana ya habrían cenado y lo más posible es que le cayera una buena bronca por no estar presente en ella.

Se quitó los zapatos pegándoles dos patada y dejándolos tirados, se dirigió al salón dejando su bolsa en el sofá y yendo a la cocina a continuación a por algo de comer. En la mesa de la cocina había un pequeño plato de tamagoyaki en vuelto en film para conservar el calor, con una pequeña notita al lado; _"Espero que no hayas entrenado duro hoy, cómelo antes de que se te enfríe – Mamá"_

Si le quedaran lágrimas posiblemente hubiera derramado alguna, su madre sin duda era una bellísima persona. Desenvolvió el film susurrando un _"itadakimasu"_ antes de empezar a comer el tamagoyaki.

Comió algo acelerado por el hambre que tenía, dejando el plato en el fregadero para luego volver a su habitación sin hacer ruido y no despertar a Natsu.

Se desplomó sobre su cama abrazando la almohada con fuerza enterrando su rostro en ella.

-Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas… –musitó contra la almohada con algo de rabia.

Desde que había conocido a ese chico albino su vida solo había sido un desastre. Los momentos que pasaba entrenando se podría decir que era los únicos que disfrutaba, aunque también disfrutaba cuando se encontraba con Kageyama. El rey podía ser un chico muy egocéntrico y malhumorado a veces, pero eso es lo que Hinata amaba de él. No es que sea masoquista, pero sabe y conoce el lado dulce del moreno. En muchas ocasiones discutían e incluso se pegaban, pero sabía que Kageyama se preocupaba por él. Una vez, unos chicos de primero se metieron con Hinata por su baja estatura, y ahí apareció él, interponiéndose en medio e incitando a los gamberros a irse por su bien. O también como cuando le escondió detrás de su cuerpo al ver a Hinata temblar cuando Kai apareció en el gimnasio.

Hinata estaba enamorado de Kageyama, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que se encontraban cerca, las mariposas en el estómago que tenía cada vez que había contacto físico con él y como se sonrojaba cuando tenían que cambiarse solos en el vestuario. Quería conservar eso, no quería que la cosas cambiasen y que Kageyama le dejara de hablar o de felicitar cada vez que anotaba un punto. Por eso mismo tenía que evitar a toda costa que se enterara de los abusos que hacia Kai sobre él.

Su móvil sonó.

Lo sacó del bolsillo abriéndolo con algo de desgana, leyendo el emisor del mensaje, "_Bakayama", _Hinata se incorporó rápidamente mirando estupefacto la pantalla. _No, no, no, no, no puede haberse enterado… si no, ¿para que mandaría un mensaje a estas horas después de que desaparecieses de esa forma de la práctica? Tiene que ser eso… Kageyama no usa el móvil para andar mandando mensajitos de buenas noches, ni siquiera usa el móvil cuando es necesario, ¿para qué mandarme un mensaje a mí, y a estas horas?_

Suspiró, dando con un tembloroso dedo a la tecla de 'enter' para abrir el mensaje.

**De:** _Bakayama (8:45 p.m)_

**Asunto: **_Sin asunto_

_¡Idiota Hinata! ¿Por qué te largaste de ese modo del entrenamiento? Dejaste a todo el equipo preocupado. Más te vale venir mañana, te voy a obligar a rematar doscientos balones._

_P.D Tienes que venir, necesito hablar contigo de una cosa urgente._

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado leyendo el mensaje, no dice nada de Kai, a pesar de que posiblemente les viera besarse detrás del gimnasio.

-Bakayama… al parecer eres de esas personas que no dicen las cosas importantes a través de una pantalla –se quedó en silencio mirando el nombre del emisor del mensaje mientras una pequeña lagrima pasó por su mejilla derecha, _Bakayama…, _abrazó el móvil repitiendo esa palabra en su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido por el agotamiento. Intentando que la angustia de ese día desapareciera durmiendo.

_Podéis matarme, estoy preparada, ya me voy yo de la vida tranquilos. Sé que a parte de querer matarme a mi querreís matar a Kai (yo también quiero matarlo en normal DX) Bueno bueno espero que os haya gustado, y se aceptan sugerencias todaaas las que queráis vuestros review me hacen muy felis c: y mucha gracia. Podéis contarme el modo de asesinato perfecto para Kai (?) se que tenéis ganas._

_Espero no tardar mucho la próxima vez!_

_Byaisuu chicoos_


	3. Secretos y rumores

_Esta vez he sido buena y he intentado actualizar prontito xd, mi regalo por haber tardado tanto la última vez. _

_Ante todo, gracias por leer este fic y que dejéis algunos review._

_Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi__-sama __yo solo escribo historias con sus personajes._

**Desmoronamiento**

**Capítulo 3**: Secretos y rumores

La visión era clara, igual algo oscurecido por la falta de luz del ocaso. Era un lugar apartado pero no escondido. Unas figuras se encontraban en aquel lugar, la pequeña de las siluetas sentada en el suelo y la mayor algo encorvada, parecía una pelea hasta que los labios de ambas siluetas se juntaron…

No puede ser cierto, lo que ha visto… ¿ha sido un sueño? No, no, no, se veía bien claro, ese chico estaba besando a Hinata. Kageyama palideció unos instantes antes de tirar la bolsa de Hinata al suelo y echar a correr lejos de ese lugar.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta el interior del instituto, llegando a los baños de este. Estaba confundido, muy confundido, su cabeza ahora mismo daba vueltas, entonces, ¿el motivo por el cual Hinata estaba tan asustado… era ese?

Apoyó sus manos en el lavabo mojándose la cara varias veces con algo de agitación.

-Fushimita Kai… dónde he oído ese nombre antes… -se miró al espejo con la mirada algo más centrada. Se dio la vuelta apoyando sus lumbares en el borde del lavabo tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos –Fushimita Kai…

Los ojos de Tobio se abrieron de golpe destapando su cara. La agitación volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo. Salió apresurado del baño corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos esquivando a los pocos estudiantes que aún había por allí, salió por la puerta que daba al pasadizo del gimnasio de voleibol, volviendo al lugar donde vio a Kai y Hinata.

Al llegar a la esquina desde donde había visto todo lo que pasaba, se quedó estático en su sitio pegando un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Mierda! He llegado tarde… -a lo lejos se podían observar ambas siluetas alejándose del lugar. Pero eso no fue lo que enfureció a Kageyama.

Kai tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata quien tenía unas lágrimas en su mejilla que brillaban con la luz del sol poniéndose.

El rostro de Kageyama se llenó con una expresión de rabia dando de nuevo otro puñetazo a la pared mientras gritaba maldiciendo esa situación.

Kageyama Tobio es un chico que siempre estuvo solo. Esa realidad a veces volvía a la mente del moreno atormentándolo, sin dejarle dormir por las noches con la visión de que algún día Hinata lo abandonará. Que la confianza se irá y que ese fino hilo que les une se romperá dejando a Kageyama de nuevo en la soledad.

No podía permitir que aquello pasara de nuevo, no quería pasar por el mismo desprecio dos veces.

El haber oido el nombre de ese chico por los pasillos de primero no lo tranquilizaba. Eran rumores pero estaban empezando a convertirse en realidades.

_**Fashback**_

Kageyama caminaba con naturalidad por los pasillos regresando a su clase la 1-3 en la hora del almuerzo hasta que un chico con paso apresurado chocó contra él cayendo al suelo de bruces.

-Oi, ¿estás bien? Mira por donde v-… -la voz de Kageyama se cortó al ver la mirada de pánico que el chico traía y el modo en el que se revolvía en el suelo para levantarse. No era un chico muy alto, no más alto que Sugawara, tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, con el flequillo hacia un lado y unos pequeños pechones cayendo delante de sus orejas. Con unos finos reflejos verdes por todo su cabello. Tenía unos grandes ojos color oro, opacados por culpa de la intensa mirada de pánico que traía.

El chico se levantó a duras penas corriendo hacia el final del pasillo hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de Kageyama.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Unas chicas a sus espaldas empezaron a susurrar algo y Tobio se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar la conversación.

-Ese es Kuriyama Nozuke de la clase 1-1 ¿verdad? –dijo una de las chicas.

_Es de la misma clase que Hinata_ pensó Kageyama.

-Si… al parecer hay rumores que dicen que ha estado sufriendo abusos de un chico de tercero –comentó otra de las chicas en voz baja.

-Yo he oído acerca de eso, al parecer dicen que ha sido uno de los nuevos chicos transferidos de Hokkaido… -la chica bajo el tono de voz dificultando el que Kageyama pudiera escuchar bien –un tal Fushimita Kai…

-Eso es imposible, las chicas de tercero dicen que es un encanto, es poco creíble que le haga eso a uno de primero además siendo un chico.

Kageyama se fue yendo de aquel lugar volviendo de camino a su clase, no quería seguir escuchando más cuchicheos sin sentido de pasillo.

_**Fin Fashback**_

Kageyama chasqueó la lengua con rabia, si corría a toda velocidad con mucha suerte posiblemente los alcanzaría, ¿pero si solo es un malentendido? no podía arriesgarse a meterse en una pelea solo por un malentendido. En el peor de los casos si en verdad Hinata estuviera sufriendo abusos de ese tal Fushimita entrometerse igual no solucionaría las cosas. Si se metía en una pelea, Kai seria tomado como una simple víctima y Kageyama seguramente sería expulsado una o un par de semanas. El tiempo perfecto para que Kai hiciese cualquier cosa inhumana con Hinata sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ambas siluetas habían desparecido. Seguramente ese maldito de Kai lo había visto, pensó para sí mismo.

Ambas opciones eran malas, así que debía encontrar una tercera. Salió de ese lugar volviendo al interior del edificio, corriendo por el pasillo de primero.

-Si no me equivoco… -miró hacia el cartel de la clase-…esas chicas eran de mi clase.

Abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los que se encontraban dentro. Kageyama miró a su alrededor esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con una alguna de las chicas de aquella vez. A pesar de estar en la misma clase no tenía mucho trato con sus compañeros, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de muchos, cuando pasaban lista intentaba memorizarlos vagamente pero tarde o temprano se le acababan olvidando.

Para su suerte una de las chicas se encontraba allí, ya estaba recogiendo su bolsa así que Kageyama se acercó rápidamente posando una de sus manos con fuerza en la mesa de la muchacha.

La chica se sobresaltó tirando uno de sus libros al suelo. Sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos redondos y saltones de color caramelo. Una larga melena negra que cubría casi toda su espalda, un coqueto flequillo recto cubriendo su frente y dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza recogidas por un lazo en la parte posterior.

-¿H-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…?-la chica dudo un momento- …Kageyama Tobio-san ¿cierto?

Kageyama suspiro tranquilizándose haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me acompañes… esto…

La chica lo miró sorprendida y sonrió relajadamente.

-Kitamori Junko- dijo con algo de efusividad.

La tensión entre ambas partes desapareció al momento.

-Mmmh… Kitamori-san me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

-Está bien pero sé breve.

-Hace unos días, te oí hablar con otras chicas sobre ese chico de la clase 1-1, Kuriyama no-se-que, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas… p-p-por favor.

-Oohh sobre ese tema, y dime, ¿qué me darás a cambio?–Junko posó sus manos en la cintura moviendo un poco su pelo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esa chica estaba empezando a irritar a Kageyama, su actitud pasota le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-¿Algo a cambio?

-Sí, no puedo dar esta preciada información sin algo a cambio ya sabes –jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?_ El moreno apretó sus puños intentando mantener la paciencia.

-Es una emergencia, necesito que me digas lo que sabes – dijo seriamente fulminándola con una mirada algo aterradora.

Junko se agitó soltando un mechón del susto y volviendo a la tarea de meter sus libros en la bolsa algo tensa.

-Por las clases de primero corre el rumor de que un chico transferido de Hokkaido se dedica a abusar de chicos de la clase 1-1, y misteriosamente solo ocurre en esa aula. Otro rumor dice que posiblemente sea un tal Fushimita Kai de tercero, muchos estudiantes al parecer le vieron paseando por los recintos del instituto con Kuriyama Nozuke, aunque últimamente dicen que esta con otro chico… -Kageyama se asaltó al oír eso ultimo agarrando por los hombros a la chica -¿¡Quién es ese otro chico!?

-Ya te he dicho que son rumores, además es imposible que ocurra tal cosa; ¿Un chico de tercero abusando de uno de primero? no estamos en una película ¿sabes?

-Solo dime lo que sepas de ese otro chico –Junko tragó saliva cerrando su mochila.

-Solo sé que es un chico bajito de la clase 1-1, y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir –se puso la bolsa en el hombro y se fue del aula a paso firme dejando a Kageyam en su sitio algo descolocado por tanta información.

_Un chico bajito de la clase 1-1_ esas palabras volvieron a resonar en la cabeza de Kageyama. Todo esto no le había aclarado nada… en la clase de Hinata hay muchos chicos y posiblemente algunos más bajitos que él, estaba igual que al principio.

Salió de la clase con las manos en los bolsillos. El comportamiento que tuvo Hinata en el entrenamiento lo tenía preocupado, espera, ¿preocupado? ¿Kageyama Tobio estaba preocupado por otra persona? Ese sentimiento tan extraño hizo que soltara un gran chasquido con la lengua avanzando más rápido.

Quería volver a ver al Hinata de siempre, quería volver a ver a ese idiota sonreír por cualquier cosa, gritar efusivamente cada vez que anotaba un punto, tener que aguantar su energía inagotable, verlo saltar por todos lados… Sería un idiota pesado pero en verdad apreciaba a ese chico y haría cualquier cosa con tal de que eso no cambiara.

Sabía que andar comiéndose la cabeza no solucionaría nada así que decidió volver a casa para colocar sus pensamientos y ordenar toda esa información hasta encontrar una solución.

Fue hacia su casillero colocándose las zapatillas, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Si ese chico está en la misma clase de Hinata su casillero debería estar a la vuelta –dijo para sí mismo dando la vuelta al bloque de casilleros encontrándose con el chico de aquella vez.

_Demasiadas casualidades para un solo día… aunque es cierto, si este chico estaba en el club de fútbol salen a esta hora._

Nozuke tiró los zapatos al suelo mientras canturreaba algo metiendo las sucias zapatillas de futbol en el casillero.

-Oi –interrumpió el moreno

El otro chico se asustó por la repentina llamada -¿S-si?

-Eres Kuriyama Nozuke de 1-1 ¿verdad?

Nozuke saltó en su sitio poniéndose en pose de defensa –Así es, y te advierto que se karate no te recomiendo meterte conmigo.

_¿En la clase de Hinata solo hay idiotas o qué?_

-¿Conoces a un tal Fushimita Kai?

-N-no tengo ni idea de quien estás hablando, ¿y a que viene eso de abordar a la gente con preguntas cuando ni siquiera te conozco?

Kageyama suspiró manteniendo la paciencia –Soy Kageyama Tobio de 1-3, ¿contento? Bien. Últimamente ha estado pasado algo con tu clase, hay muchos rumores sobre ello.

-¿Rumores? Si te refieres a lo de los abusos es solo una broma que hicieron unos de tercero para molestar.

Tobio cada vez entendía menos, ¿broma? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-¿Broma?

Nozuke asintió –el equipo de fútbol de tercero perdió contra el de primero y para vengarse hicieron vagar ese rumor, y como yo soy el capitán de los de primero fui la víctima de sus bromas.

-Entonces, ¿todos esos rumores de que un tal Fushimita Kai abusaba de ti… eran solo bromas? –Nozuke volvió a asentir –Es algo cruel pero al menos han dejado de hacerlo, y los equipos de primero podemos seguir jugando con normalidad.

El más alto dio un manotazo al casillero del chico –entonces cambiare la pregunta, ¿qué le está pasando a Hinata Shouyou de tu clase?

-¿A Shouyou? Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo, seguro que te lo cuenta mejor que yo –se colocó la mochila en la espalda saliendo de allí.

Se apoyó contra las taquillas agotado, _¿qué demonios está sucediendo en Karasuno?_ _los rumores solo son bromas de mal gusto_, algo _está sucediendo con ese tal Kai y Hinata, se supone que no pasa nada pero un chico bajito de 1-1 está siendo visto paseando con Kai…_

Kageyama salió de allí volviendo definitivamente a casa antes de encontrarse con alguien más que pudiera desorganizar más aun la información de su mente. Pasó por delante del aparcamiento de bicis divisando la bici azul que Hinata suele utilizar. _Ese idiota aún no ha vuelto… _Pasó de largo dejando ese vago pensamiento en su mente y continuando su camino.

Era ya invierno, hacia frio, resguardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del club y ocultaba su boca y nariz con el cuello alto de esta. Miró al cielo viéndolo ya oscurecido. Se paró en seco dando un grito para desahogarse de todo el estrés y confusión de hoy.

Nada más llegar miro el reloj, eran las 8 p.m pasadas, había estado mucho rato hablando con Junko y Nozuke y el tiempo voló.

Se preparó algo rápido de cena y comió con desgana para luego irse a su habitación cayendo agotado sobre el colchón.

Cogió su móvil, tecleando un mensaje rápido.

**Para:** _Idiota Hinata_

**Asunto:** _Sin asunto_

_¡Idiota Hinata! ¿Por qué te largaste de ese modo del entrenamiento? Dejaste a todo el equipo preocupado. Más te vale venir mañana, te voy a obligar a rematar doscientos balones._

_P.D Tienes que venir, necesito hablar contigo de una cosa urgente._

Cerró el móvil sin esperar una respuesta, quedándose dormido.

_Esta vez he sido buena C: este es mi regalo de reyes. Estos últimos días tenía la sensación de que como había tardado tanto en actualizar el segundo capítulo mucha gente había perdido el interés, así que como soy taaaan buena he hecho este lio de capitulo para que penséis un poco y esperéis con ansias el siguiente xD _

_¡Graciias por leerlo!_


End file.
